


Papéis invertidos

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Lenara perdeu sua oportunidade.





	Papéis invertidos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reversed roles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853982) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #069 - reversal (reversão).

Dessa vez, seus papéis estavam invertidos. Lenara não soube da morte de Jadzia por meses depois de ter acontecido, e quando soube, foi procurar pela nova Dax assim que conseguiu uma nave, mas era tarde demais, ela perdeu a sua chance. Ezri era mais cautelosa do que Jadzia tinha sido, mesmo que sua falta de treinamento lhe desse uma margem maior de ação. Enquanto Jadzia teria desistido de todas as suas vidas futuras por Lenara, e até de sua carreira na Frota Estelar, Ezri nem aceitava falar com ela. Tudo o que poderiam ter sido, poderiam ter tido, foi perdido.


End file.
